Show 725 - I Repeat Myself
Show 725 was recorded on August 16, 2017. Opening The pair open by talking about Gun John's party. Gary is drinking again and said he'll perform a Brew collar brew review. Gary asked if the "vocabulis" is on the wiki thing, Dean was not sure (it is, however not all the entries are on there yet.) Special Guest Stacy Burke Begins at 09:33 Stacey Burke talked about her businesses such as Domain Names, Fetish Modeling, Dealing with other actors and producers. She discussed her divorce and how married life was like for her. 00:49:25 Clips of Suliman are played to Stacy Burke 00:50:50 Suliman was brought on live 01:11:07 Stacy said, "We've got to get Sully in there" (pronounced sull-ee instead of sue-lee) Post-interview How porn is irrevocable, much like anything placed on the internet. Stacy was doing webcam vlogging prior to YouTube. Frankie MacDonald 01:24:00 Begins Frankie 01:25:50 Dean talked with Frankie about the harassment he got online. 01:28:00 talk about how popular his video imitating a cat is 01:32:35 The audio of video of Frankie Imitating a cat is played 01:39:30 Frankie talking about the solar eclipse in Oregon Show Topics, continued Talk about needing to get Heaven "Santaria" on the show to explain the solar eclipse 01:45:49 I repeat myself 01:47:28 Gary taking about Elvis and Graceland 02:03:00 Mike thanked Gary for not talking about it until he left 02:09:50 Mike said that Gary recently shut down arguments with Dino by mentioning Elvis 02:22:00 Casey Kasem clips Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review 03:25:00 Brew Review begins 03:53:20 Gary later says that he feels something is not right here after about the 2/3rd Toña 02:31:00 John Car beers showed up 02:34:30 comes in a brown bottle. Insanely seasonable, nothing offensive 02:40:00 talking about Gary's lack of smell and wine Sommelier Snack Exchange Hannah Max Cookie Chips 02:27:40 Dean said it was good; Gary said 02:51:15 holy shit dude Show Topics, Part 3 02:55:11 Gary talks Adkins and the ketogenic diet Gary described how of a diet is unsustainable it will stop working when the person violates it. Particularity when one returns and falters similar to a yo-yo Don't be Stupid 03:18:40 DBS Begins Dean sang about the beers and Stacey Burke Discussions of the Osama bin Laden raid 03:37:50 Jimmy Kimmel he opened his mouth and all sorts of stupid came out 03:42:45 Naked man goes on rampage in Juicy Wings in Pasadena, CA. The man left the restaurant, but for some reason came back. 03:45:30 Florida woman takes a chick fila over cold nuggets 03:48:20 Naked man at life springs Christan church in Las Vegas during an SAT test 03:51:26 Woman accidentally walks into a drug deal Opra Mall Rd, Bart the Dog was rescued by the same woman and given to the shelter 03:54:50 Dentist drunk on the job Heven Santaria talking about the Eclipse 03:56:25 Heaven Sanitaria was brought on the phone 04:11:45 Total eclipse of the heart was played DBS, continued 04:14:05 Massachusetts teen puts baby in the fridge 04:15:35 Teacher lets students do acid in her home 04:19:00 Gary discussing Napster and seeing "Allen Kinder" by Oscar Peterson. (Song Title: All the Children in German) Dean attempts to sing along but does not appear to have spoken German, possible not even a single German class. 04:29:00 Drunk Driver drives SUVinto a police station 04:31:50 Woman smokes near a hard tank, ending the show After the show 04:37:15 The National Anthem